Goodbye
by Fallen Angels Lullaby
Summary: I only said goodbye, when he couldn’t hear me. MOLIVER. One Shot.


Goodbye

**Moliver**

One shot

Tenderly, I stroked my fingers against the stone, rubbing my thumb around the name written on the polished rock. The rain burned against my skin, I ignored it, continuing to stare at the name. Hot tears began pouring down my face, while my hair carelessly fell to my face.

"Oliver." I managed to choke out. My throat burned, and my tears continued to fall. I was yelling so hard in the emergency room, hoping it was a mistake. Someone must've unplugged the heart monitor. It couldn't have stopped. But it did, and all I can hear is the long beep replaying its self over and over in my head. I was in a nightmare that I would never wake up from.

"Miles? Come on honey, we have to get you home or you'll get sick." My dad gently grabbed my shoulder, making me wince slightly. The slightest touch made me jump, shake.

Hesitantly, I nodded my head. I gave the stone a small kiss, leaving into the car with my daddy.

"Goodbye Oliver." I whispered, my lips shaking. I never said goodbye at the hospital. I only said goodbye, when he couldn't hear me.

* * *

**17**** Years Later**

* * *

"Lea, Jacob, dinners ready!" I yelled up the stairs, waiting for my two kids to come down. I prepared the usual, spaghetti and meatball.

"Ma'ma, Jacob won't give me back my bear." My eyes widen, looking at the bear in my sons arms.

"Sweetie, where'd you get that bear from?"

"I found it in the attic." It was _my_ bear, Beary. My mother gave me that bear when I was a small child. I couldn't believe I still had it.

"Jacob, give Lea back her bear and let's get eatin'. Okay?" They mumbled a, 'yes mom' sitting down for dinner.

"Hey Ma'ma?" Lea looked up at me, confusion written all over her face. Jacob was already half way done his plate.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Why isn't daddy here? He's never here anymore." I swallowed hard, nervously playing with my napkin.

"I told you before Hunny, he's just doing his acting career. He has a lot of movies to make right now." I tried reasoning with my daughter, who was nodding her head in approval.

"Wanna know the really reason Lea? Cause our father dearest cares more about his dumb career than he does his family." I choked on a noodle, looking down at my son, wide eyed.

"Jacob, you know that is not the reason."

"Really? Hah, yeah right. Could've fooled me." With that, he got up and ran up the stairs, Lea slowly falling him.

Slumping down in my chair, I sighed in defeat. I don't know what to do anymore. As much as I hated to admit it, my son was right. Ya see, a couple years ago, I married Jake Ryan. He promised he'd give up acting for me and start a family. The minute I was pregnant, he began getting back in the acting scene again. He barely was ever home, and barely ever is now.

Sighing, I picked up the dishes, and began washing them.

"Dang dishes." I mumbled, putting away another dish.

_"MILEY! WATCH OUT!" The gun fired._

I gasped, dropping the plate, leaving it to fall into hundreds of pieces on the floor. What was that?

_"NO! WAKE UP__ PLEASE! WAKE UP! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO LEAVE YET."_

I fell to my knees, grabbing my ears, hoping the noises would stop.

"Please…Please stop…" I begged, talking to absolutely no one.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp. _

The beep became louder and louder, before I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed in agony, making my throat burn.

I felt this feeling before. Almost 17 years ago. I never said goodbye. I never told him goodbye for the last time. It's time I did.

* * *

I went to turn the doorknob, but someone from the other side opened it. 

"Hey babe, where are you going?" Jake asked, walking into the house.

"I have to do something." I responded, zipping up my jacket when I saw it was raining.

"Do what?"

"Nothing, now the kids are waiting for you upstairs, go tuck them in." With that, I slammed the door shut, running from the house.

Soon, my feet lead me to the cemetery. I looked down at the polished rock the said, "Oliver Oscar Oken".

"I haven't been here in a while." I began speaking to the rock. "Sorry 'bout that. I got kids now; I know you would've been a great father. I even named my daughter Lea. Remember; you used to tell me if you ever had a daughter you'd name it after your great Grand mom, Leana. She's a lot like you in so many ways. Only calmer, that's for sure." I laughed for the first time in years. It felt good to finally be able to laugh again.

"I miss you Oliver…I miss you so much. I never got to say…"

"Miley?" Looking around I heard a familiar voice, but no person.

"Who's there?" I felt something touch my arm, something very warm. A soft glow was behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Oliver.

"H-how?" I felt like bursting into tears.

"The Okenator can't stay for too long, but I'm here because you never got to say something to me. And I never got to say something back." I smiled warmly, looking at a face I haven't seen in so long. He also smiled warmly at me, stroking my left cheek.

"Goodbye Miley." The glow began fading, but before it disappeared, I whispered:

"Goodbye Oliver."

**

* * *

AWWW!! –sniffle- I feel like crying lol! I know this sucks, but I was hoping to write a sad story and I absolutely love MOLIVER! I'm a huge fan –waves Moliver flag around- I hope you all enjoyed this. It sucks, sowey! I got some positive feedback on my last Moliver story, THANK YOU ALL SO FUDGING MUCH! You all rock my spongebob socks, literally.**

**Review :D!**

**-Fallen Angels Lullaby**


End file.
